It's Been So Long -FNaF Oneshot
by Red R
Summary: A short story I thought up when I was listening to the new FNaF2 song by "The Living Tombstone". Another version of this should be headed out soon, including lyric placement and such... RATED T: Small Violence and Gore.


Heyyo, guys! I heard the new song by The Living Tombstone's called "It's Been So Long"! I have to say, I immediately started thinking of a story and plot and all for it! I have to say, I'm pleased with this right now. So I hope you enjoy reading, and review if there's something you like/dislike!

**NOTE: This story is formulated to match to the sequence of the song "It's Been So Long". It is recommended that you read this first, before listening to the song and then imagine the story from there. A subtitled version of this may/may not be released at this moment, so enjoy this just for now~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Night's at Freddy's 2, or any other games and characters affiliated with such. I do, however, have rights to the plot of this story, but this is all non-profit, just do not plagiarize. **

* * *

**It's Been So Long**

**-FNaF One-shot**

**By: ThunderCannonX**

A rusted creek sounded, echoing down the halls of the vacant building. Dragging the sound was a door, visibly clear that it had not been cleaned for some weeks.

The eerily empty building shot with a line of release, picking up dust and flowing it through the area. Some moments after the unusually loud door creaking, the glass-framed panel slowed to a stop and revealed a structure to stand at a rough five and a half feet.

Silky, blonde hair brushed against the figure's deep-brown overcoat, blue eyes grimacing at her inability to see through the piercing darkness.

The woman began to paddle her feet in, limply releasing and allowing a brass key to clang against the ceramic, black and white flooring. Arms clasped together under her chest to alleviate the chill of the building, feeling a steep drop in temperature as compared to the outside.

A curious head loomed her eyes around, moonlight that had dimly lit the walls revealed various drawings and a few signs that read "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

Her form shuttered from the unsettling sight, pacing up her step and stretching down the hall ahead. Passing through, she found a room that had various, miscellaneous machines and contraptions that would identify to form some playroom. Her eyes halved some, squinting to pinpoint exactly what the objects were.

The confused female remained to stand still, a vague to shake to warm herself from the bitter cold.

She continued to stand, until a distinct thump rattled at the ground gently.

Her heart skipped a note, body dropping in temperature as she found the interruption to be quite close.

Palms shook nervously, diving into a small purse and quickly skittering around in search for the flashlight she had.

A similar sound echoed again, seeming to make the woman jump as she successfully lifted her light. The tool was raised up and aimed ahead with the light to beam after some tussling to activate it.

Silence flooded for a short time, as she continued to aim towards the source of the terrifying and ghastly sounds.

A different-sounding crash shook from another direction, causing the weary-being to flinch and shine down on the extra hallway almost instantly. Eyes desperately shredded the area down to find the producer of these noises, until receiving her blood-curdling answer.

Purple ears began to round the corner, followed by a furred head and crimson-red eyes. Whatever hope this girl had was dropped, petrifying her in place.

The form continued to creep out, soon appearing to be a rabbit of some sort. A glove began to reach out toward the wanderer, causing her to shuffle back some. Without more hesitation, she began to dash off in another direction.

Her trail was stopped, though, as some yellow form bumped her, causing a stumble backward with a gasp. Her flashlight raised, her fog shrouding the horrid stare that lit from the being's purple eyes.

With an extension of what would be called a hand, it reached and missed the woman entirely as she had sprinted off into the last direction she would have the chance to escape through.

A brown entity stood there, however, turning her journey to be short-lived. It had a majority of brown fur, a lighter under-belly, and piercing-blue eyes that shone brightly past the darkness. She stumbled back, the clatter of the three animal-like animatronics matched by the clamor of her shoes. Her view changed rapidly, turning to see herself cornered between a rabbit, a chicken, and a bear.

The space began to tighten, the wanderer having herself confined from the slowly approaching trio.

Knees gave, collapsing onto the checkered floor to leave the shell-shocked mother down and staring wide eyed.

Not until now, did she realize where her child had disappeared to... All the wasted time she spent searching for the frail kid, knowing all of it led up to this defeated her very being.

It had been weeks, as she had been attempting to escape the hell she had been struck down to... No avail was met, as the reality of her lost son was all too apparent for her.

Her heart began to sputter rapidly, peering up to the animatronic animals that had formed a triangle around her.

Her eyes ignited, but not in horror. She felt every muscle in her body burn, in anger, mental state having been welled up as a final realization pushed into her mind. The beings that had seemed to capture her... was also the cause for her missing son.

Weeks had past for her, seeming like years, for she knew that her child had to be found... or what point would there be for her to live?

Her legs formed up again, standing and holding a posture with the flashlight she had once used as a tool, now to be used as some kind of blunt object,

Past all her rage... all the hot tears that flooded her cheeks... was regret. She regretted not being there when her son had needed her... Regretted not taking care of him as she could have...

Regretted losing him.

Her body would heave forward, aiming into the bear-shaped animatronic and slamming down the weaponized tool onto his head. He stumbled back, the impact seeming enough to bend in a section of his face.

Her rage continued to fluster in, bashing upwardly against his chin, yet again jumbling his stance backwards as no amount of force would have been expected from this lady. A finish to her streak pressed on as she whipped the side of the robot's head with the flashlight, before the edge of it broke and shattered off.

A sudden grab flew out, grappling the female's arm. A crunch blew out from the arm, the animatronic's hand holding and tightly gripping her to the point of fracturing.

Her mouth flung open to cry in pain, before leaving herself to fling against the wall from the, now aggressive, bear animatronic.

A final grab was pressed, as she was brought face-to-face with the thing, before he turned and threw her into a room, door swinging open then shut rapidly as she slid through...

She lay there, upheld by some object behind. Her arm hurt horribly, now being gripped in her working-arm as she tended to it, headache ensuing.

The woman could not see much in the room, only the moon dimly lighting the small area. Some minutes passed by, leaving her to start thinking of her situation.

Defeat... the only thought to bounce around in her skull, hot tears flooding as she had failed to ever get her son back...

A golden glove reached at her free arm, but not much reaction to happen as she had been fried of all energy within those few moments. After some time of the existing paw to hold to her, she sighed and finally gave her attention in.

She turned, and saw exactly what the object had been. It had the same form of the bear that threw her into this pit... but it was brighter-colored.

It did not attack her, though; it just sat there beside her, holding her limply crossed body. After some time of confusion, she decided to turn and fully view the thing, seeing what would be an empty shell.

Her feelings held to this, up until the point when a faint whisper sounded, causing her eyes to instantly tear up, almost without hesitation.

_**IT'S ME.**_


End file.
